Volume 1-10
Volume 1 was released on June 18, 1994 in Japan, then on September 7, 2004 in the US List of Chapters The following is a list of chapters for Volume 1 to 10. |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="22" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="37" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="37" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|High school detective Shinichi Kudo is really good at solving crimes. His best friend, Ran Mouri, is worried that one day he'll get in too deep, but he casually brushes off her concern. After noticing two suspicious men in black clothes at a festival murder scene, Shinichi sights one of them later and decides to follow him, only to be attacked from behind. The attacker, a crime syndicate lord, force-feeds Shinichi a newly-developed, undetectable poison instead of killing him outright. But instead of the poison killing him, it turns his body into that of a grade schooler. To prevent a followup attack on him or his family and friends, Shinichi adopts the pseudonym Conan Edogawa, one that he must use even in front of Ran. He quickly finds that no one will listen to a child, and is forced to solve crimes through Ran's incompetent P.I. father, Kogoro Mouri, with help from Dr. Hiroshi Agasa's voice-modulating tie and his own ingenuity. Along the way, Ran reveals her true feelings to him, and he vows to do whatever is necessary to get his original body back and return her feelings. |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="56" | sizcache="0" sizset="56" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|02 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|10-19 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|July 18, 1994 | sizcache="0" sizset="57" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123372-4 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|November 3, 2004 | sizcache="0" sizset="58" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-59116-587-3 | sizcache="0" sizset="59" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="62" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="62" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="64" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="77" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="77" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|Conan must contend with the murder of a man who burns to death while the prime suspect has the perfect alibi; he helps a seemingly sweet and innocent girl look for her missing father; and he still has time to explore a haunted house with some of his new friends from elementary school! |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="85" | sizcache="0" sizset="85" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|03 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|20-29 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|October 18, 1994 | sizcache="0" sizset="86" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123373-2 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|January 4, 2005 | sizcache="0" sizset="87" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-59116-589-X | sizcache="0" sizset="88" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="89" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="89" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="90" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="102" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="102" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|Shinichi, Ran and Kogoro take a vacation aboard a cruise ship, but little do they know that the patriarch of the wealthy Hatamoto family is about to be murdered. Then, a doctor comes to the Detective Agency to learn the origin and purpose behind the monthly gifts his young son recieves. |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="103" | sizcache="0" sizset="103" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|04 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|30-39 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|February 18, 1995 | sizcache="0" sizset="104" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123374-0 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|March 1, 2005 | sizcache="0" sizset="105" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-59116-632-2 | sizcache="0" sizset="106" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="107" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="107" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="108" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="120" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="120" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|Bloody murder is committed at a museum, reproducing a scene from a gruesome painting. Then, Conan finally finds the Men in Black that shrunk him... on a train that they're about to blow up! Finally, Conan and his friends find a treasure map that leads them on an adventure throughout Tokyo... and into the hands of Italian gangsters! |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="124" | sizcache="0" sizset="124" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|05 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|40-50 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|April 18, 1995 | sizcache="0" sizset="125" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123375-9 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|May 5, 2005 | sizcache="0" sizset="126" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-59116-633-0 | sizcache="0" sizset="127" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="129" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="129" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="130" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="143" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="143" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|A vicious murderer whose face is covered in bandages is on the lose. Will Conan be able to catch him before he strikes again? Later, Conan's friends Ran and Sonoko want to blow off some steam but they get more than they bargain for when they discover murder at the karaoke box. Finally, a woman claiming to be Conan's real mother returns to claim him! |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="147" | sizcache="0" sizset="147" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|06 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|51-60 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|July 18, 1995 | sizcache="0" sizset="148" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123376-7 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|July 5, 2005 | sizcache="0" sizset="149" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-59116-838-4 | sizcache="0" sizset="150" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="152" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="152" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="153" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="165" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="165" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|Who is this mysterious masked man? And why does he know Conan's true identity? Plus an investigation of an extramarital affair leads to bloody murder! Also, Conan's elementary school friends decide to become super sleuths when they form the Detective Boys! But will they get into more trouble than they can handle? |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="170" | sizcache="0" sizset="170" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|07 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|61-70 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|November 18, 1995 | sizcache="0" sizset="171" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123377-5 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|September 8, 2005 | sizcache="0" sizset="172" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-59116-978-X | sizcache="0" sizset="173" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="176" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="176" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="177" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="189" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="189" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|On a remote island, a job request comes in from a pianist who's been dead for over 10 years. Can Conan solve the case of the cursed piano? Later, a mysterious woman shows up claiming to be Shinichi's girlfriend. The only problem is, Conan's never seen her before in his life! |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="195" | sizcache="0" sizset="195" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|08 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|71-80 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|December 9, 1995 | sizcache="0" sizset="196" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123378-3 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|November 15, 2005 | sizcache="0" sizset="197" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-4215-0111-2 | sizcache="0" sizset="198" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="200" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="200" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="201" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="213" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="213" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|Conan enters a mystery contest where he must be the first to discover the true identity of the enigmatic Night Baron. But the fun and games end when the contest turns into a real-life murder. Later, Ran's middle school teacher is about to get married. But the wedding bells stop ringing when someone tries to murder the beautiful bride. |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="216" | sizcache="0" sizset="216" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|09 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|81-90 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|January 18, 1996 | sizcache="0" sizset="217" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123379-1 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|January 17, 2006 | sizcache="0" sizset="218" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-4215-0166-X | sizcache="0" sizset="219" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="221" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="221" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="222" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="234" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="234" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|The Detective Boys takes action! While playing hide and seek, first-grader Ayumi discovers a chopped-off head. Will Conan and his friends be able to save Ayumi from a serial murderer? When Kogoro Mouri attends a reunion of his college friends, one of them ends up with a bullet hole to her temple and a gun in her hand. Was it suicide or murder?! Later, Conan, Kogoro, and Ran attend the birthday party of the daughter of a wealthy financier. But Conan's deductive skills are put to the test when the birthday girl ends up missing and someone turns up dead. |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="239" | sizcache="0" sizset="239" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|10 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|91-100 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|April 18, 1996 | sizcache="0" sizset="240" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 4-09-123380-5 | style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|March 21, 2006 | sizcache="0" sizset="241" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"|ISBN 1-4215-0316-6 | sizcache="0" sizset="242" style="text-align: center; background: #dee1f5"| |- sizcache="0" sizset="244" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="244" style="min-height: 270px; padding-left: 0px"| |} | style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; width: 5px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px"| | sizcache="0" sizset="245" style="border-bottom: 0px; border-left: 0px; padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; border-top: 0px; border-right: 0px; padding-top: 0px" valign="top"| |} |} |- sizcache="0" sizset="257" | colspan="7" sizcache="0" sizset="257" style="padding-bottom: 5px; padding-left: 5px; padding-right: 5px; padding-top: 5px"|A diplomat is found dead in his study and Conan's on the case. But what exactly happened? The elder statesman was definitely murdered, but the door and windows to his private chamber were all locked from the inside. How in the world did the killer escape? Later as if that wasn't bad enough, Conan and his pals get swept up in a missing person caper at the local library. Murder, kidnapping and drug smuggling aren't exactly the sorts of things condoned by librarians. What's the connection? Conan thinks he knows the answer but he's got more pressing things to worry about-like escaping the deadly grasp of the fiendish miscreant! |- | colspan="7" style="padding-bottom: 0px; padding-left: 0px; padding-right: 0px; background: #647dd1; height: 3px; padding-top: 0px"| |}